High School Misfits
by JasKeyofLight9
Summary: Sora, the new kid, lands in a school where all the students are divided into their own corps. He tries to get in the popular corp by helping them study...but little did Sora know that he could help more. SxK & RxN
1. Sora, the New Kid

**High School Misfits**

**Chapter 1**

**~ Sora, the New Kid ~**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

At the precise moment when it struck 7:15 AM, the alarm clock made its repetitive beeping noise, each beat getting louder and louder. Beside the alarm clock was a snoring teenage boy, slowly opening his eyes at the annoying sound the device was making.

"Geez…Give me five more minutes," the boy muttered to the gadget, slamming the snooze button with his bare fist. With that, he shuffled against the blankets and tried to continue his slumber again.

However, the door suddenly banged open, revealing a panicked young woman. "Sora!" she yelped, her voice echoing throughout the room. The woman shouted so loud, it made the boy jump out of his bed and on to the floor.

"Aww, mom," the teenager called Sora groaned out, rubbing the back of his neck. "You didn't have to yell _that_ loud…"

His mother clicked her tongue in a disapproving matter. "Sora, school starts in about ten minutes," she stated, "and it takes about fifteen minutes to walk there."

Sora's cerulean eyes widened large at this. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed, bounding off the floor and instantly grabbing a random shirt off the ground and placing it over the undershirt he was wearing. Sora then snatched his backpack (that nearly had _nothing_ but a few papers) and dashed his way out and on to school.

His mother quirked an eyebrow, a bit surprised on how fast her son could be even if it were still early in the morning. She paced around his room and her eyes fell down on a pair of crumpled jeans on the ground. She lifted the piece of clothing and sighed out, "And yet, he forgot to put on his pants…"

**~ * ~ * ~**

The fresh-looking hallway that the entrance of the school first leads to was packed with many students, socializing in their own little groups. The main gossip, however, started in the cheerleading squad's corp.

"So, anyway, the teacher mentioned the new kid didn't come to class yesterday because he caught a cold," one preppy girl whispered to her group.

A nerd corp. was beside them and eavesdropped on the conversation. In an instant, their conversations lead into this topic. "I wonder if he has any interest in the Trigonometry theory!" a short boy squeaked out to his friends.

All over the hallway, the other crowds overheard and started gossiping about this new kid coming to their school.

"I hope he's really tall…"

"I heard he was really short."

"He might carry one of those huge backpacks…"

"I hope he won't destroy _my_ back," a nerd had shrilled and quivered at the thought behind one of his friends.

All of a sudden, the entrance doors busted open, revealing one perspiring and tired-looking Sora. Silence had quickly come across _all_ of the looking crowds. "I made it!" he shouted confidently to the whole entire hallway.

All of a sudden, a burst of laughter came through one of the corps. "He made it to school in his _boxers_," one of them chortled.

Sora heard this and slowly looked down, just hoping he won't see the boxers he slept in last night were in view for everyone to see. Sadly, he saw the undergarment in clear sight and that was no doubt.

Embarrassed, the teen fled his way towards his way to his new locker. However, Sora was stopped by a boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, having a _what-are-you-doing_ expression on his face. "Hey, name's Tidus," the boy cheerfully introduced. "Looks like you're having a nice first day here, umm…"

"Sora," the humiliated teen answered quickly.

Tidus gave their conversation a sudden silence while pondering over Sora's name. "Huh…another uncommon name in this school," Tidus finally murmured to himself. The blond scratched the back of his head and turned his attention back to Sora. "Well, no use in standing in your underwear like that. C'mon, I'll get you an extra pair of my gym clothes." Tidus began walking the opposite direction and Sora followed him, aware of the fact that he _desperately _needed the clothing.

Tidus then suddenly stopped in his pace, making Sora crash into him, since he really didn't look straight past him, and knocked both of them to the floor. "Ouch…" both of them complained.

" 'ey, you two okay?"

Sora slowly looked up and saw a pair of brown eyes staring at him with a confused look.

Tidus quickly jumped up to his feet and nodded impatiently to the new figure. "The new kid forgot his pants," he stated, trying to move forward.

"Yeah, I know that," the taller figure said, still blocking Tidus's pathway. "That's why I ran quickly to give the new guy a pair so he won't have to get stuck with your dirty one…"

The blond lifted an eyebrow and gritted his teeth. "They're not _that_ dirty…" Tidus mumbled. Noticing Sora was still sitting there on the floor, Tidus tugged the collar of Sora's shirt and pulled the boy up. "This is Wakka, Sora," Tidus introduced to him, gesturing a hand towards his friend.

"Nice to meet ya, bruddah," Wakka greeted Sora and handed him a pair of sweatpants. "Lucky for you, I cleaned this pair last night."

"Thanks, Wakka," Sora expressed gratitude as he accepted the clothing. Apparently not caring, the teen quickly slipped into the sweatpants right there in the hallway.

Tidus and Wakka stared at Sora. "Eh," Wakka finally said, shrugging his shoulders. "Looks a bit too big…"

"Maybe it's because you're two heads taller than him, Wakka…" Tidus then turned to Sora looking as if something important was about to happen to him. "So, want to join my blitzball team, Sora?" he asked, elbowing the boy's shoulder repeatedly.

Sora raised his eyebrows. "Blitzball?" he questioned quizzically.

The eldest of the three of them grabbed Tidus's down into a lighthearted headlock. "Hey, don't listen to what he says, ya?" Wakka warned Sora. "He thinks there could be an underwater sport invented and keeps saying it'll be named _blitzball_…"

Tidus escaped from Wakka's grip and rubbed his throat to catch back his bit of air supply. "I will be able to get blitzball to be real, you'll see!" Tidus shouted for Wakka and Sora to hear.

The auburn haired teen palmed his forehead and shook his head. "This is exactly why you keep getting laughed at, Tidus," Wakka sighed.

By this time, Sora began to let his eyes wander over to where other groups were talking in the hallway, still waiting for the tardy bell to ring for the first class. The first crowd that captured his attention contained a dozen people wearing the _exact_ same clothing as if they were uniformed. All of them sported a black hoodie, faded-black jeans, and to end it, black converse. The group contained eleven guys and only one girl. They all huddled close together, as if they were planning something.

"Excuse me," Sora uttered to Tidus and Wakka, "but who are they?" The brunet boy pointed towards the clumped group as he asked.

The duo of friends turned to where Sora was pointing at. "Oh, they're more like the students you should steer clear from…they like to call themselves the _Organization_," Tidus informed Sora. "Though, I like to call them the _Klepto_ Club," he added with a snigger.

Wakka, however, didn't think that was funny and conked the blond on his skull. "Hey, don't be calling them that," he chided to Tidus. "Besides, the nicknames people give you are _much _worse than that," Wakka added to remind him.

Tidus groaned. "Don't remind me…" he moaned out, shaking his head from left to right in shame.

Sora shifted his attention back to the other groups in the hallway. Some of them looked unfriendly while others looked as if they were still in the awkward stages. Finally, Sora's eye was captured by three friends who were just casually laughing amongst themselves, looking absolutely the coolest among everyone other group in the hallway.

The cheerful blond noticed what group Sora was glancing at. "Those are the popular kids, if you're wondering," Tidus enlightened. "Of course them being popular, they're known to be liked by the majority of the students here in this school." He then pointed to one of them, a silver-haired boy who dressed in an athletics jacket, stuffing his hands inside the pockets in a relaxed manner. "That's Riku, the quarterback of the football team here. A lot of the girls here are all over him…" Tidus then proceeded to make a gagged-like looking face, apparently disgusted by this. "He mainly likes to show off his strength by challenging the nerds…Wakka could try to take him down, yeah?" he added, looking up to Wakka.

The former friend shook his head. "I'd rather not try really…" Wakka confessed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tidus rolled his eyes at his friend's cowardly method. "Anyway, the next popular kid on the list…" Tidus signified the next student who sported a cream-colored jacket and spiky ginger-colored hair. "…is Roxas. He joined the popular group near the end of last school year for some odd reason nobody really knows..."

Sora looked at the last person in the trio of friends, a red-haired girl who continuously grinned and laughed at what her other two friends were chatting about.

"Finally, that's Kairi," Tidus finished listing, snapping Sora back to pay attention to what he was saying. "She's a pretty, smart and outgoing girl who's captured the boys' attention here."

"Even Tidus thought she was cute when he first saw her," Wakka chimed, laughing.

Tidus kicked the ground in mortification. "Well, Kairi's however…stubborn and naïve that she's rejected nearly _every_ guy who's asked her out," he stated. "So, tough luck if you were planning that, Sora…"

Sora sputtered at this. "_What?_" he asked in an incredulous tone.

Wakka elbowed Sora's shoulder. "Ehh, you think she's cute, ya?" he asked teasingly.

The spiky brown-haired teen held his hands up and waved it around, denying. "I-I didn't say that!" Sora nervously cried out.

Tidus raised his eyebrows at Sora's new expression. "Wow, you make the weirdest face when you wave your hands like that," Tidus notified.

Sora calmed himself down by placing his hands onto his face. "Sorry, I just got carried away there," he explained, taking deep breaths. "So, do you two think you can show me the way to my first class?"

Wakka and Tidus signaled a thumbs-up to Sora. "Sure thing," they both said in unison. However, a new and fairly loud and shrill voice came into their ears.

"TIDUS! WAKKA!"

The three boys jerked their heads towards the direction the sound was coming from. Sprinting towards them was about a five foot girl, looking thoroughly furious.

"You two promised you'd meet me outside of the school!" the girl whined, slapping both of them on their arms.

Tidus scratched his cheek with his pointer finger. "Uh…we did?" he asked, honestly unaware what the new figure was talking about. "Selphie, you never actually mentioned a word about meeting you there…"

The student called Selphie huffed. "Maybe you two need to clean your pensive minds out and listen to me!" She turned and noticed Sora, who was just staring at the sudden conversation. "Ohh!" she exclaimed. "This is the new kid I kept hearing about!"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck, curious on how and why he was already known around the school if he didn't know any one of them. "Sora," he introduced.

"Selphie," she greeted back quickly. Selphie then rounded back to the two other boys. "C'mon! I need to discuss something with you two!" she informed them hastily. Without a reply from either one of them, Selphie grabbed the duo's ear with each hand and dragged them back to another part of the school.

"Uh, Sora, guess you'll be stuck by yourself!" Tidus called back out. "Ouch!" he added in complaint after Selphie started tugging his ear harder.

The three of them disappeared out of Sora's sight just like that, leaving him all alone in the hallway. He sighed in despair from losing the two to hang out with him and pulled out his crumpled schedule from his backpack.

"Argh, geometry first in the morning?" he asked aloud sullenly. "What a way to start off the day…" Sora squinted at the room number and made his way towards his first class.

As he was walking, the warning bell had at last rung…and Sora didn't expect what would happen next. As soon as the warning bell made the noise, every group in the hallway scattered this way and that, pushing and shoving their way to their next classrooms. It was this that Sora was knocked down to the ground all of a sudden.

"Hey!" Sora shouted from the ground. He quickly got back up on his feet, but as soon as he did, Sora was shoved and run into, making it difficult to reach his first class.

Eventually, Sora was able to make it through the crowds of ramming students and made it to his Geometry classroom right when the tardy bell had rung.

Everyone took their assigned seats immediately and stayed unusually silent. Sora scratched his head, wondering how the rowdy students were able to rapidly calm down. He found his answer when a strict voice called his name. Sora turned his head and found out that the voice belonged to a rather stout and frog-faced looking woman who was seemingly the teacher.

"Sora, I presume?" she asked in an unfriendly tone. "Take a seat next to Roxas…ROXAS! Raise your hand!" she commanded the blond boy, who slowly and lazily rose up his hand for Sora to see.

Sora saw Roxas's hand from the far back corner of the classroom and quickly made his way there, trying to avoid stares from his new peers. The teen obtained his desk at last and sighed gratefully for sitting where people couldn't really turn and glance at him.

Roxas, on the other hand, could. Right when their Geometry teacher started to chatter about their lesson for the day, Roxas leaned over to Sora to say something. "Hey, you're the new kid who showed up in his boxers," Roxas stated again.

Sora groaned at this, wanting to forget that scene forever. "Yeah, I know…" Sora responded.

"At least you got sweatpants now, right?"

The short conversation between the two was interrupted by their chubby-looking instructor. "Roxas! Sora! If you two had been paying attention, we're working in pairs!" she shouted in frustration. "Unless either one you want to show how to work the problem on the blackboard, I insist you do the work!"

Roxas groaned to himself when the teacher was out of earshot. "What an old hag," the spiky blond mumbled, lying back on his seat and lifted his feet onto the top of the desk.

"Umm…shouldn't we start on the work?" Sora inquired sheepishly.

The other boy groaned some more, but removed his feet from the desk and sat up straight, looking at the paper that was passed out. "Okay, but I'm warning you…I suck at math," Roxas acknowledged to Sora. "Since usually, I doze off when the moment the plump chicken starts talking…"

"Err, ok," Sora answered and took a look at the piece of paper. Unfortunately, all Sora saw were random numbers and shapes placed all over, and he was already getting confused by just looking at it.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at Sora's perplexed face. "You don't have a clue either, huh?" Roxas finally asked.

Sora, not wanting to look at the piece of work anymore, shook his head. "Nuh-uh…" he sighed.

The blond boy casually leaned over to one of his smarter classmates. "Hey…you, what's the answer to questions one through five?" Roxas nonchalantly asked the nerd.

The nerd excitedly replied back the answers. "It goes A, C, B, C, D!" the nerd squeaked. "Thanks for asking!"

Sora gaped at the nerd on what he said to Roxas. _"Uhh…thank you for asking?_" Sora thought, bewildered. _"Who thanks someone who copies your work?"_

Roxas, after finishing circling the answers, slipped his paper towards to where Sora had a view of it. "Here you go…just finish the hag's work, and you'll be getting an A in here all the time," Roxas updated to Sora. After talking, Roxas let out a conspicuous yawn for everyone in the class to hear and laced his fingers behind his head, a perfect relaxing position.

Sora quietly copied Roxas's paper. Of course he knew that cheating wasn't the right way to go, but seeing how the teacher was going to act all year, Sora just willingly obliged to just get the work done. "_Yeah, math is going to suck this year,_" he thought, placing a balled-up fist against his forehead.

Sora's thoughts on math were interrupted when Roxas finally spoke again. "So…new guy," the blond started out.

"Sora," the brown-haired corrected, not wanting to adopt "_the new guy"_ as his nickname.

"Right, Sora. How do you think of the school so far?" Roxas asked nonchalantly.

"Umm…" Sora hesitated. He really didn't have an answer yet on how he felt about his new school considering it was only the first class of the day. "I think it's…okay?"

Roxas closed his eyes, about ready to fall asleep. "Uh-huh…word of advice, this school consists of groups and nothing else," he informed. "If you don't find the right friends to sit and hang out with, you won't be able to reach the top of the social ladder…" With that, the relaxed teen leaned back on his seat and finally went to sleep.

Sora pondered on what Roxas had said to him just now. _"If I don't find the right friends to hang out with, I'll be a loner?"_ he mused to himself.

The newcomer of the school suddenly had a visualization of him hanging out with the three popular kids in school: Riku, Roxas, and Kairi. He would be known all over the school, never having to worry about being shoved in lockers anymore or being poked at because of his unusual way his spiky hair turned out. Sora would be able to laugh amongst them, cracking up jokes and just having fun with each other. _"How will I reach that group?"_ he thought miserably.

Suddenly, the school bell had rung to signal to go to the next class. Roxas instantly got out of his sleeping form and got up from his desk.

"See you, new kid," Roxas hurriedly said and ran out of the dreadful math classroom.

Sora slowly got up from his seat and proceeded to walk towards his next class. He pulled out the crumpled schedule again and checked. "Biology…" Sora sighed. "Joy…"

**~ * ~ * ~**

After Sora's fourth class had ended for the day, the teen rushed out and headed towards the cafeteria. Already when he got there though, the lines for the lunch food were already packed with yelling students, some trying to make their way towards the front without being shoved to the ground.

Not wanting to be hurt, Sora made his way towards the very end of a line where he found Tidus and Wakka talking amongst them.

"Hey, how'd the classes go so far?" Wakka called out, noticing Sora walking towards them. "What you think of the teachers?"

"Probably thinks they're a pain in the ass already," Tidus muttered. "Look how much homework he has in his hands."

It was true. What were just empty-handed hands in the beginning of the school day were now clutching many pieces of paper, all containing educational work. It was amazing Sora hadn't dropped a single paper yet.

"You can say that, Tidus," Sora groaned out, agreeing with him. "The history teacher just took one glance at me and started pop quizzing me right in front of the class!"

Tidus and Wakka stared. "I dunno, maybe it has something to do with your hair?" Tidus jokingly suggested. "I mean, the history teacher has a grudge against most of the hairdos teens have these days…don't worry about it, she's an old fart."

Surprisingly, the lunch line moved quickly and the three of them were already inside the room where they served the food.

"Who was that girl earlier who dragged you two away?" Sora asked. "She looked a bit furious about something…"

"Selphie?" Wakka said. "Eh, she usually has a fit about something every day, right Tidus?"

Tidus nodded. "Some things I'll never understand about women and their needs," he acknowledged, scratching his head. "Speaking of Selphie, here she comes now…"

Indeed, the brunette girl was running towards the three teenagers. "I've been trying to find you two all day!" Selphie exclaimed at them, causing other people to shift their attention to them. "Why did you guys run away from me after I said I had a problem?!"

"Because," Tidus started to say, "every time you say you have a problem, it ends up having us getting slapped and kicked for not showing enough sympathyfor you."

Selphie huffed at Tidus and turned her attention to Sora. "They are so mean to me, you see?" she whined, pointing at the two boys who were making a face at the unaware girl.

"Uh-huh…"

Finally after getting the school food (which had an appearance that made you want to gag), the four of them sat at a table near the far corner. Sora took his chance of looking at where the groups of students were sitting, memorizing their spots so Sora didn't have to take the chance in sitting at the wrong table. He first spotted the Organization group who has claimed the big round table at the farthest corner, distancing themselves from everyone else. The nerds were also clumped together, books in their hands and snorting in their trays. After long last, Sora found the three popular kids sitting at the table in the center of the cafeteria, surrounded by cheerleaders and jocks.

"They're always there," Tidus affirmed to Sora. "Cheerleaders take their chance to ask either Roxas or Riku out and jocks are there to take their chance to ask Kairi out…" He rolled his eyes. "They really ought to just give up now…"

Wakka agreed with Tidus. "The three of them don't even look the slightest bit interested in any of them," the red-haired added. "The cheerleaders and the jocks just hope they can get into the popular clan too, eh?"

"That's high school for you guys," Selphie concluded, munching down the piece of disgusting piece of uncooked meat that was called a hamburger.

Sora took a deep breath and readied himself on what he was about to enlighten to the three friends. "I…was thinking of trying to get in that popular group too," Sora admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tidus, who was drinking a bottle of water, spat it out on the whole table in shock. "You serious?!" he shouted in awe. "Are you nuts? No way will they actually accept you in there!"

"Hey, give the new guy a chance, ya?" Wakka recommended to Tidus. "Who knows? Maybe he'll actually get there."

Tidus shook his head. "Nuh-uh, those three have been together since freshman year," he stated. "Most likely they won't let anyone else in their group."

Selphie turned to Sora. "What's your plan into making them consider you?" she asked curiously. "I mean, you have to have a plan."

Sora cleared his throat and started to reveal his "plan" to the three of them. "I saw Roxas earlier ask a random nerd in math class today for the answers," Sora started out, "and so if I know the answers for their homework and school life, I could, maybe you know, keep in touch with them?"

Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie stared at Sora. "Basically, what you're saying is," Tidus started, "you're gonna let them use you?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Now that _is_ crazy…"

"Hate to break it to you, Sora, but Tidus's is right…you shouldn't have to do that in order to just keep in touch with them," Wakka declared.

Selphie giggled and the three boys turned their heads over to her. "Maybe he's doing all this to impress Kairi," she suggested.

Sora's cheeks began to flame up a bit when he heard Selphie's suggestion. "W-what?" Sora stammered. "There's a reason into why I'm doing this…and that's not it!"

Selphie rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

Tidus crossed his arms and laced his fingers behind his head. "I can't stop you, man, but you sure about this plan?" Tidus asked.

Sora nodded honestly. "First things first…I really need to start studying if I have to know the answers…" Sora confessed.

Wakka palmed his forehead. "Geez, you're not smart and yet you want to go with this plan?" he inquired. "What in the heck of a school did you come from?"

"Not this kind of school, that's for sure," Sora muttered, finally grabbing a hold of a fry and chomping it down.


	2. Sora faces the Popular Corp

**Disclaimer: **Figured I would have to do this eventually...no, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters...

**_A/N: Oh...wow, I thought I would never get people to actually read my story. (laughs)_**

**_Thank you all for taking your time of reading this..._**

**_A little difficulty I'm having while writing this story is the fact that...I'm not in high school yet! (gasps)_**

**_So, if you have any suggestions on how your or a friend's high school system works, please contact me...I am begging you!_**

**_Okay...enjoy the second chapter already!  
_**

* * *

**High School Misfits**

**Chapter 2**

**Sora faces the Popular Corp**

After lunch period was over (and after Selphie rushed out of the cafeteria, leaving the boys behind), the newcomer pulled out his schedule _once again_ and looked over to see his next class.

"Hey, how come there's one more class coming up?" Sora questioned his fellow peers. "At my old school, we took four classes each day, one labeled _A_ day and one labeled _B_ day…"

Wakka shrugged, unsure how to answer. "I dunno, you can tell by now this school is messed up, ya?" he started to say. "This school does stuff where other schools do another way."

"In short saying, we have six classes to take every day for some odd reason," Tidus summarized. "Four classes before lunch and two after lunch."

Sora suddenly started to happily prance down the hall, surprising Wakka and Tidus, since his next class of the day was…

"Gym!" Sora declared merrily, after having read his schedule. "A class where I can finally slack off…uh, I mean _study_!"

Tidus and Wakka exchanged looks. "Um, Sora," Tidus started to say, "You're never going to be able to study in gym class…ever."

"What makes you say that?" Sora asked, clueless. The teen opened the gym doors and revealed shouting and yelping students everywhere as if they were wild animals. "Aww, man," Sora complained when this was revealed to him. "I'll never be able to slee-_study _in this class!"

Wakka sighed. "Hate to break it to ya, but your plan to be popular really isn't going quite so well," he told Sora, completely stating his own opinion about Sora's situation.

"I know, but I have to-"

_Conk!_

The spiky haired teenager collapsed on to the ground all of a sudden, crying out an, "Ouch!" in the air. Beside Sora was a head-sized red and rubber dodge ball. Sora sat up and massaged the back of his head. "Ugh…my head," Sora griped.

"Hey, newbie," a haughty voice called out to Sora. "You got to catch the incoming ball before you get hit." The voice revealed to be an older teenage boy, estimating around the age of seventeen. Two other figures were standing behind him, apparently his followers. The leader chuckled for a short moment. "Of course, you won't be able to ever catch one when _I_ throw it," he stated smugly.

Sora narrowed his eyes at the older teen. _"Who the fudge made this kid an arrogant snob?"_ Sora thought to himself. The newcomer jumped up to his two feet and faced the boy who struck him with the dodge ball.

"For some reason," the stuck-up teen started, smoothing out the side of his short blond hair. "You have the kind of look that pisses me off…"

"Leave the new guy alone, Seifer!" a new voice rang out in the air. "You're already picking on someone you just met!"

The teen called Seifer jerked his head to where the sound came from. Three more teenagers, this time around Sora's age, came onto the scene. The voice who called out to Seifer was the evident leader of the trio, having an aggravated look on his face.

"Whoa ho, the little squirts have come to the rescue," Seifer chuckled. "Spare us, if you please!"

"There's gonna be no one messing with Seifer, ya know?" one of Seifer's crew members spoke out, laughing.

The two groups glared at each other from across the gym. Sora, right in between the corps, hastily backed out of the way and over to where Tidus and Wakka were standing.

"Who're they?" Sora asked, pointing at the two corps still having their intense yet silent staring contest.

"That's Seifer, the one who threw the dodge ball at ya, and his buddies, Rai and Fuu," Wakka whispered to Sora. "They nearly pick on anyone that looks weak to them."

Tidus made Sora turn his head to the other group. "Yeah, they're not important…the other three are Hayner, Pence, and Olette," Tidus told him, pointing at them. "These two groups are known for their rivalry because they absolutely loathe each other…"

For a moment, it looked as if Hayner's and Seifer's gang were about to fight right there, but then a piercing whistle rang throughout the gymnasium. A chubby man holding the whistle had entered into the gym, having an aggravated look on his face.

"Hustle up, you fat kiddos!" the coach yelled out. "You need to get fit!"

"Says the guy who eats two packages of donuts every morning," Tidus muttered. "I bet if we three put our weights together, he'd _still_ be fatter and heavier than us!"

The tallest of the three, Wakka, whacked Tidus on the head. " 'ey, don't be talking like that about your elders," he scolded to the naïve blond. "Even if he truthfully is a fat ass…"

"I said HUSTLE!" the coach shouted out.

"Yes, coach…"

The students quickly set off to the gym lockers to change out. As the three boys headed towards the locker room, Sora asked, "Why doesn't anyone refer to the teachers to names?"

Tidus and Wakka thought for a moment. "Maybe it's because they never even _tell_ us their names," Tidus finally stated. "It's like…they're all part of a secret society to where if they give information about themselves, they'll all be punished a cruel and untimely death!"

"You now see why students here ignore him?" Wakka murmured to Sora.

**~ * ~ * ~**

After all the students had changed out of their regular attire to their sweaty and dirty gym clothes, the coach blew his whistle once more. "I want this room to be split into two teams!" the coach yelled. "I don't care who's on what side, just switch now!"

Immediately, students wandered all over the gym, deciding and debating on what side to play on. After a few short minutes, the whole gym was divided evenly and ready for the coach to say what to do next.

Flying out of the air were several red rubber dodge balls, some of them hitting students and injuring them a bit.

"Argh, why is it dodge ball?" Sora groaned. "After my wallop from one of these things, I don't want to play today…" He then turned to the coach and raised his hand, waving it around to catch attention. "Coach, can I sit out on this game? I need to, uh, study for this biology quiz coming up…eventually," Sora lied, trying to make an excuse.

"NERD!" a person shouted from the crowd.

However, the instructor blew another piercing whistle right next to Sora, making the poor boy flinch. "Everyone participates in today's game unless you are severely injured!" the coach yelled into Sora's ear. "Other than that, too bad!"

Sora groaned and went back onto the side where he was playing. "Okay, let's get this over with," he muttered to himself. Sora positioned himself on the playing court, ready for any oncoming red rubber objects.

After the coach had blown his whistle as a signal to start, the opposing team from Sora's were already throwing and hitting dodge balls at the students. Girls screamed and ran as far as possible from the flinging objects, but in the process, bumped into each other and fell on the ground, making them more vulnerable to be hit.

"Geez, our team sucks!" Tidus groaned, dodging every incoming ball that was thrown at him. The blond grabbed one of the dodge balls and hurled it at one of opposing teammates (to be specific, Seifer).

Gladly, the rubber ball had knocked down the arrogant Seifer when it was hurled into his gut. However, one of Seifer's cohorts, Rai, had surprisingly come into the view and flung a ball towards Tidus.

"Watch out, man!" Wakka shouted, shielding the latter by flying himself in front of Tidus, getting hit by the rubber object. The red-haired boy collapsed to the ground.

Tidus rushed and kneeled to where his wiser friend laid. "Oh no!" the blond exclaimed. "Wakka, you sacrificed your life for me! You were my best friend and you protected me…and now, you've gone to a better place…"

"Tidus, it's _just_ a dodge ball…" Wakka muttered, rubbing his forehead.

Meanwhile, Sora saw that his teammates were getting smacked by dodge balls every other second. The spiky haired teen turned his attention to where several of the opposing students were about to hurl the rubber balls at a girl who stood in the open. Without thinking, Sora dashed in front of the girl and proceeded to do the same thing Wakka had done to protect Tidus, except now he was getting hit by several dodge balls. One happened to smack right on his face that made Sora collapse and skid on the floor, almost nearly hitting a nearby wall.

"Hey, the guy who wanted to study got knocked out!" was the last line Sora had heard before he laid unconscious from getting hit by nearly eight dodge balls at the same time.

**~ * ~ * ~**

"Oh my God, are you okay?" a voice called out to Sora anxiously.

The knocked down teen slowly opened his eyes to focus on the person who was calling out to him. "Uhh…" Sora managed to groan out. After his vision started to clear, the teen saw a girl with a worried look in her shining blue eyes. "Am I in paradise?" Sora muttered to himself.

The voice started to laugh in a slight worried way. "No silly, you're in the gym," the voice told Sora. "The complete opposite of paradise…"

Sora fully opened his eyes and saw, unbelievably, the popular girl named Kairi, smiling at him.

"Gah!" Sora exclaimed, freaking out. He suddenly jerked away from Kairi, causing himself to crash contact with the wall.

Kairi raised her eyebrows at the boy's abrupt move. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you," she told him, treating Sora as if he were a scared little puppy. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Sora widened his eyes in amazement. The most popular girl at school was _worried _about him? "T-thanks," he managed to stammer out, a bit flustered.

"What's your name?" Kairi asked. "I'm sure you don't wanna be called the _new kid_."

The brown spiky-haired boy nodded a yes. "I'm Sora," he introduced to her.

"Kairi," she responded back, giving her hand out for him to shake. Sora slowly took her hand and shook it.

"Oi, Kairi!" the silver-haired junior, Riku, called out to her from afar. "Wanna see a new killer football throw I made up just now!?"

"Coming, Riku!" Kairi yelled back at the quarterback. She turned back to Sora. "I'll be seeing you, Sora," she said. With that, the dark red-haired girl turned to meet up with Riku.

Sora stood up and, even though Kairi was already out of earshot, called out, "Bye…Kairi."

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed onto Sora's shoulders, shaking the boy in the process. "Whoa, whoa!" the voice of Tidus had yelled out. "Kairi just talked to you, man! She must be coming on to you…"

Sora nearly choked at this. "W-what the heck is that supposed to mean?" he asked, innocently.

Wakka came onto the scene. "Tidus, don't…"

"She likes you man!" Tidus declared cheerfully before Wakka could continue. "Kairi's never talked to some random stranger out of the blue before."

The spiky haired teen's face turned into a slight shade of red. "Like she could ever like me," Sora said, disheartened. "I'm just a…"

Sora's sentence was interrupted by the school bell's shrill sound to indicate to go to the next class of the day. The boy sighed and took out his schedule, one last time (knowing by now he could have looked over _all_ of the classes the first time), and checked that his last class of the day was…

"Study hall?" Sora asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "There's a study hall at this school?"

Tidus blew a raspberry. "More like, free time," the blond stated. "No one ever actually studies unless you have this huge test coming up."

"Wait a second," Wakka interrupted, breaking the two's conversation. "Sora, you're in study hall with Roxas, Riku, and Kairi."

The newcomer widened his eyes, really shocked. "EH?!" Sora exclaimed. "I'm with the popular kids when it's the class where they have to study?!"

"He just said that."

"This is great!" Sora cheerfully said. "Now all I'll have to do is sum up a conversation by asking if I could help them study, maybe have a few laughs here and there while we're studying, and eventually, I could be in their group!"

"Don't you need to _know_ what they're studying first?" Wakka inquired, frowning.

"I was just getting to that…" Sora groaned, palming his face with one hand.

Tidus thumped Sora's back. "Well, we would like to see what the outcome of your _plan_ is, but I have Al Bhed foreign language class and Wakka has World History next…" the confident blond told Sora. "So good luck!"

The two friends then walked away from Sora, leaving him all alone to walk into the room where his next class was. However, while walking into the room, Sora had accidentally bumped into another student.

"Argh, sorry," Sora hastily apologized, turning his head to look at the person he bumped into. However, the teen quickly regretted turning his head when he saw a pair of menacing aqua green-looking eyes glaring at him.

"_Sorry_?" the student mimicked Sora with a squeaky voice. "That's all you're gonna say, boy?" Suddenly, the student had grabbed Sora's neck and pushed him up against the wall in a fairly painful way. Sora noticed, while being choked, that the person was a female with a sadistic look on her face, her teeth clenched into an evil-looking smile. "I'll let you know, if you don't apologize to me _properly_ as you should, things here will get a little messy…" the girl threatened Sora, still clinging tightly on his neck.

"That's enough, Larxene!" a voice called out. Turning his head, Sora saw Roxas hurrying his way to where he was. "Quit being short-tempered and be a good girl in this class for once!"

The girl named Larxene let go of her grip on Sora's neck and turned to Roxas, glaring at him. "Well, if it isn't Roxas," she spat out, looking disgusted at the sight of him. "Why am I not surprised you'd be the one attempting to stop me?"

"You already stopped," Roxas pointed out truthfully. "You were always so easy when it comes to trying to stop you from beating up anyone."

Larxene, looking enraged by what Roxas had declared, swiftly walked right in front of the spiky blond and glowered down at him. "I'll have you know, dear Roxas, that I wasn't the one who ran away from my problems instead of facing them!" she quarreled back. This line made Roxas clench his fists and shut his eyes tightly as if ready to give her a good punch.

"Whatever," the blond finally casually said. "Just carry on with your business with the other members of your corp."

The sadistic student let out a "Hmph" and walked to where a few other students who dressed like her were sitting at. Before getting there, Larxene saw Sora still standing where he was, looking terrified to even move. "I'll remember you, and you better watch out the next time I see you," she warned, and with that, walked away.

Sora merely just gawked after what had happened right in front of him. "What the heck did I do to deserve this?" he muttered to himself, now needing to worry about the fact Larxene was after him just for bumping into her.

His thoughts were interrupted when Roxas surprisingly started to walk over to him. "Heh, sorry you had to see that," he sheepishly apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. Roxas glanced at Sora and immediately recognized him. "Hey, you're the new kid in my Geometry class!" Roxas remembered, surprised. "Uh…Sora right?"

The newcomer nodded, glad to know Roxas remembered his actual name. "Yeah, that's me," Sora stated. "I'm here to, umm, finish all my homework I got from today's classes."

Roxas raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?" he asked, a bit amazed. "No one here does any of their work unless it's _really_ necessary…"

"That's what I heard," Sora stretched out his arms in a relaxed manner. "But I'm here to help anyone with their homework if needed…uh, except Geometry that is…" Sora added, remembering that he didn't know how to do today's math work.

The spiky blond had an impressed look on his face. "Well, if you want, you could help me and my friends out on our homework too," Roxas suggested. "We're terrible when it comes to doing our work…" he added, chuckling.

Sora nodded frantically in excitement. "Yeah!" the brunette cheerfully said. "Heh, my plan actually worked!" Sora added, snickering to himself.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!" Sora told Roxas in an innocent tone. "So, where's your group sitting at?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

The casual boy pointed a thumb at a table in the corner. "Over there," Roxas stated, turning around and walking towards the place.

Sora followed with the excitement building up in his chest. Here he was about to sit with the popular kids of the school and it was only his first day! "This is going to be sweet!" Sora murmured with exhilaration.

Finally, Roxas took his seat at the table and greeted the other two admired teens. "Hey, guys, just got back from telling Larxene to cool off," Roxas acknowledged with a proud smirk on his face.

The silver-haired student named Riku chuckled. "As usual," Riku included. "When will she ever stop?" he added, wondering.

Roxas shrugged and shook his head. "Who knows?" Roxas saw Sora hovering next to him, wondering if he should sit or not. "C'mon, Sora…take a seat next to Kairi over there," the blond motioned a hand towards the empty seat between him and Kairi.

"Sora?" Kairi inquired, looking towards the newcomer. Sora awkwardly grinned at her and seized and sat the seat next to her.

"Hey, Kairi," Sora addressed to her.

Silence came upon the table as Roxas and Riku darted their eyes from Kairi to Sora. "Um, you two have already been aquatinted, I see," Roxas finally stated, surprise coming onto his face. "Anyway, that's Riku over there," The spiky blond motioned a hand towards the quarterback who lazily waved at Sora. "Anyway, enough with the introductions, Sora's here to help get our lazy butts off and do our homework!"

The teen named Riku raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really now?" he questioned aloud, facing Sora. "What makes you say that, Roxas?"

"He told me he wanted to do something no one ever has done in here…do their work!" Roxas clarified to Riku. After getting weird looks from the quarterback, the spiky blond boy shrugged. "I dunno, it's about time we did something different in here."

Riku heaved out a long sigh, not at all up to the plan to work on his homework. Kairi, however, became interested in the new change of their last class's plans.

"Sure, I'm game," Kairi confidently declared. She elbowed Riku who looked like he wasn't all for this change. "Aren't you too, Riku?" she asked him, and to Sora, Kairi looked as if she were glaring at the silver-teen as she talked.

The quarterback groaned and raised his hands in the air, giving up. "All right, all right," he sighed with an irritated tone. Riku turned his head to Sora. "Okay, proceed with the lesson…"

Sora took a deep breath, hoping his plan will go along as he intended it to be. The newcomer grabbed one of his worksheets and took a glance at what it was.

"_World History?!_" Sora thought in his mind, baffled by the subject that had appeared in the paper. He glimpsed at the questions that were scribbled on the piece of sheet. The first question read: _What did the colors of the Combatant Clerics symbolize?_ As if Sora actually even _knew_ what the colors were in the first place. Sora heard a cough, not knowing he was taking up a lot of time glancing at the one question.

"Uh…" Sora started out, not knowing what to say. "Let's…get rid of that paper for now!" As he said that, the spiky brunet teen threw the homework aside and grabbed another sheet. "Oh keys of hearts, the paper's Biology," the newcomer muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

Sora grabbed his head and pulled out tufts of his hair. "Ah…umm…I don't feel so good!" the new kid exclaimed suddenly. He abruptly stood up from his seat, leaving blank stares from the three other teens, and proceeded to run out of the classroom door, the teacher in charge of the classroom not even bothering to chase after him.

When he finally reached a random corner of the school, Sora stopped to catch his breath. "I just made a fool out of myself," he muttered angrily to himself. "Should have listened to Tidus and the others and…grah!" Sora then advanced to repeatedly bang his head against the wall, getting harder every time his head hit against it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

All of a sudden, Sora heard footsteps walking towards to where he was standing. He recognized the figure had red-colored long hair with a pair of the same irresistible azure eyes.

"K-Kairi?" Sora asked in amazement. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to get you," Kairi responded, "and to keep you from doing stupid stuff like banging your head against the wall…"

The spiky newcomer laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, got a little carried away there," Sora admitted to her.

Kairi giggled. "Yeah, there's a big mark across your forehead," she chuckled, pointing at Sora's forehead. She quieted down her laughter and asked in a bit more serious tone, "Why'd you run away from the classroom, anyway?"

Sora shook his head. "My…head just doesn't feel well today," he lied. "I can't think straight right now, but hopefully I'll get better tomorrow."

The teen girl before him smiled kindly at him. "Well, let's hope it gets better soon, then?" Kairi suggested. "Just so we don't have to worry it'll start smoke coming out of your ears or something like that."

Sora laughed and he quickly realized after that he had not conjured up a laugh yet all that day. The newcomer came up with a smile on his face that showed off a set of flashing teeth. "Thank you, Kairi," he said, showing much appreciation in his tone.

The school bell had rung and students from various classrooms exited like a wild rush of animals. "Let's get out of here, girls!" one of the cheerleaders of the corp. cried out. "If we don't hurry, we won't be able to see and talk to the jocks before drill sessions!"

Kairi, not really wanting to be trampled over by the students, quickly waved Sora a farewell. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she called out, and with that, Kairi had vanished along with the sea of swarming students in the hallway.

**~ * ~ * ~**

"So, how was your first day of school?" Sora's mom asked as her son came stumbling through the front door.

"Uh…pretty interesting?" Sora answered truthfully. "The school here is a lot weirder from my old one…"

"Make any new friends?"

"Yeah…one guy named Wakka let me borrow his sweatpants because I forgot to put on my pants this morning…" Sora said, remembering what took place while waking up and getting ready.

His mother chuckled. "So I noticed when I found the pair of jeans lying on your floor," she stated. "Any girl caught your eye?"

"Mom…" Sora groaned, getting a bit embarrassed to have this conversation with his mother. "It's the first day here…"

Without another word, Sora quickly left the scene, rushed to his room, and crashed down onto his bed. "Interesting day this has been…" Sora muttered. "Showing up in boxers, getting hit by dodge balls, needing to watch my back from a sadistic member of the _Klepto Club_…" Sora listed off the memories that had happened that day. "Yeah, the only time that I had smiled was when…Kairi came and talked to me."

"Kairi…" Sora repeated her name, slower. "Why in the world would she talk to a guy like me?"


End file.
